anita zamora's interesting life
by Dacia
Summary: a young 17 year old whose lifes full of drama.


The sad part of all this is that I never wanted this life. I just wanted to live a normal life. But really what is normal? Define normal in this century?

The life I have is not what I wanted. I never wanted to put so many in danger. I never wanted to be known as a bitch. But it's a rough world out there. You have to watch your back twenty-four seven. A never ending violence. I've seen too many die. Drugs and alcohol are killing us all.

I closed my eyes. Looking at the moon was relaxing, soothing.

But it wasn't working today. I lost all patience I had. I know there's no going back. My life was chosen for me. Someone has to do what I do. If not some other punk kid would be running this. I run a clean business in the streets. I try to keep people alive. You can't do that without looking weak.

I slumped down on my chair and Googled online. What I need to know is who the fuck is Jessica Anderson. This bitch was a mystery to us all. The fact that as soon as she joined my group everything went down to hell. I usually don't just let complete strangers in on my business but…her. I felt compelled to let her in. She's what we need. Her talents and personality…

I shook my head.

Get your shit straight Monica Montero.

BAM!

I felt myself being thrown into the wall. I could hear the sound of my men screaming orders. Gun shots everywhere. I slowly sat up.

The pain so excruciating. I coughed. Blood dripping down my chin. I looked myself over. I had a few pieces of glass deep in me.

"I'm sorry things had to be like this Monica." a familiar voice replied.

I blinked a few times. I could feel myself slowly losing conscious. I looked up at the bitch who betrayed me.

"I always knew there was something fishy bout you," I gasped.

Jessica pulled out her gun.

"I really thought it'd be hard. But you made this so easy for me. It's not that I don't like you or anything but…" she stepped over me and pulled out my left drawer. "business is business,"

Meanwhile I slowly pulled my gun out of my back. Where I always had one holstered.

I grinned. "Your right, business is business," I quickly pulled it out and shot her on her shoulder.

I still needed her alive.

I watched as she fell down on her knees.

I held on to the chair in front of me. Using my will to get up. It was a struggle. But I've been through so much shit. I can't die this way. I let myself lean on the table. Feeling little bits of glass dig into my side. I know I have no say in how or when I die…

Her gun aimed at me…

I blew my hair out of the way.

She was now standing up.

Swoosh. The door swung open. Jessica didn't waste time she let the bullets out. Not waiting to see who it was. Then aimed at me.

I wasn't going to wait. I fired back.

I slumped back on the desk. A bullet hit me in the shoulder and stomach.

I closed my eyes. It hurts like fuck when you get shot at. I let myself fall on the desk completely. The pain was too much. I couldn't even lift my leg up.

"Monica," Jose yelled.

I slowly reopened my eyes. Looking up at my wonderful boyfriend.

I smiled up at him. "Hey sexy," I whispered.

He shook his head. He looked pissed.

He looked over at Jessica.

"Is she," I asked.

He helped me sit up. Pulled out the vodka.

This was going to hurt.

He poured me a round. How thoughtful of him.

I looked over at Jessica. Her body slumped on the floor. I could see her chest rising up and down. Yup, the bitch was still alive.

Jose noticed as well. He went over to her. Checked her pulse. He shook his head at me.

Yup, she was a goner. So much for trying to let her stay alive.

He came back over to me.

I stared in amazement as she stood up like a lightning bolt. I could see she had her gun still in hand.

I cursed My wonderful boyfriend slowly turned around. Everything seemed to go Matrix style.

I threw myself in the way. I only had two rounds on my gun left.

She fired at me yet again. While I fired back my last two. I landed hard on the floor.

Jose cursed.

"Why'd you do that?" he yelled at me.

I coughed. He leaned down next to me. He carefully lifted me up.

"Is everyone ok," I asked.

" The men at the gates are dead. Your mother got shot in the leg," this he said sadly. "Lilly is having a blast with her toys." he replied.

I could see people running around. He carried me all the way to the living room. My mother was on the couch screaming her lungs out about the pain. All this in Spanish. As soon as she saw me she shut up. Her angry eyes turned into fear and concern.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. My heavy eyes struggled to open. My lips and throat felt dry.

I whispered water.

I was helped up so I could drink. I did it slowly. I knew the routine now.

I could see I was in a white room. A blue curtain surrounding the bed. A male nurse was the one helping me.

"How long," I asked him.

"Three days," he replied. He left as he said it.

A few minutes later a doctor returned.

"Ah, your awake. We weren't sure when you'd wake up. You were in a coma for three days now." he checked me over. It all took half an hour.

"When can I leave," I asked. Pulling my hospital gown back in place.

He frowned at me.

" Not today or tomorrow." he replied.

I shook my head.

"I feel fine. Can I leave now?" I swung my legs over the hospital bed.

"I see your up," Jose beamed at me.

He came over and kissed me.

"Young lady your in no condition to leave. You got shot four times, lost a lot of blood which led to you going in a coma for three days." he pointed at me.

I snuggled into my man.

"I've had worse," I replied happily. I pulled the IV needle out of my arm and threw it on the bed.

Jose shook his head.

I stood up. He gave me my clothes then left to talk with the doctor. I quickly dressed myself. My bag was on the chair. I pulled out my makeup purse. I tried to freshen myself as much as I could. Making the process less painful. My left arm was pretty much useless.

Jose came back. He had a few papers in his hand. How he convinced these doctors to let me go I have no clue.

I threw my stuff in my purse. We left hand in hand.

We dropped by the pharmacy to pick up my meds. Oh, more medicine.

I checked my wrist watch. 9:29 AM.

I looked over at him. "I'm guessing were going to school,"

He smiled at me. "Yes,"

I groaned.

I couldn't complain. I didn't want to be a loser and not graduate. I mean I am a senior now. If I keep missing school. Well…yea.

I buckled up. We've been smashed into so many times that even our insurance company was getting rich on us.

I turned on my Ipod. I was into Mr. Capon-e.

We were I the school parking lot in less than 10 minutes.

I pulled my bag out of the back. I always looked my best at school. My clothes were a bit wrinkled but whatever. I liked wearing suits. But today I had on blue denim jeans and a red metal Chain halter top blouse. Ditched my worn out sneakers for my favorite Retro black satin pumps. I put on my black jacket. I doubted my blouse was really school appropriate.

Jose whistled in approval.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder. I grimaced in pain. Forgetting I was injured.

We walked straight into the office.

Mrs. Whitney looked up at us.

"Ah, Mr. Jose and Ms. Monica. I'm so glad you could join us today." she replied. Her voice full of sarcasm.

She wrote us both a pass.

"I see you got into another nasty accident." she replied as she gave us the pass.

I gave her a forced smile.

"What can I say Mrs. Whitney. I'm clumsy." I quickly left her office.

I know the whole town knows what were in. They acted as if they didn't afraid if they said anything they and there family would get hurt.

I threw my bag in my locker. Grabbed my history book and took off. Jose has Wood shop. He loves to make things. It's the only hour we don't have together.

I jogged off. I had an exam today. I studied my ass off.

I got there in time to receive it.

I sat down and started on it.

I wasn't sure if I'd pass. But I did. I was so happy. This was our final exam.

I know I wont go straight into college or anything. But knowing that I can do good and achieve in school. I sighed.

It made me feel good. At least I could do something I'm good at. The day went by fast.

I had another exam in math. One I almost failed.

The lunch bell finally rung. i left class and to the cafeteria as fast as i could.

I picked a pizza, salad and coke. I was really hungry today.

I sat in between Jose and my best friend Mona. Across from me were Miguel and Luis. The guys who took care of me when we had situations going on here. Hey. I've had crazy people attack me in school. So I've learned to be prepared for anything.

"I hear Jessica messed you up," Betty replied.

I took a bite of my pizza.

I nodded. "Did you also hear I killed the bitch," I grinned evilly.

Betty shook her head. "How can you say it so calmly,"

I sipped my coke.

"We've been over this a hundred times." I replied sadly.

I loved Betty. She's my best friend but she can never approve my life. We get along. She's funny and super smart.

She nodded. "I know. But your always getting hurt. One day you wont wake up." she blinked a few times. I could see she was trying hard not to cry.

I kicked her gently.

"Really, I'm ok." I replied.

Mona pulled out the agenda.

"We have to visit Mitch and Fito." she replied.

I groaned.

"Problems with Mitch again? I thought we made it clear to them." I shoved in the remainder of pizza.

Mona shrugged.

"Isn't it crazy how fast the year's gone by?" Betty asked.

"I know. I mean prom is next weekend. it's so crazy. And then…were gone." I replied amazed.

I leaned into Jose. He fed me his fry.

"Need a ride home," I asked Betty.

She nodded.

"I need to work on the senior slide." she replied between bites.

She was in charge of getting every seniors recent and baby photo. She was having trouble getting everyone's.

I picked up my trash and threw it away.

I sat down on Jose's lap.

Everyone groaned.

I smiled.

I sat up.

"Time to go," I replied happily.

Everyone got up.

We all headed towards our lockers. We got our stuff. I took my jacket off.

"Damn that's a nice blouse," Mona replied approvingly.

I grinned. "I look good in anything,"

She rolled her eyes.

Everyone got in the Escalade.

We dropped Betty off first since she hated seeing us get our weapons on.

I strapped my guns and knife in place.

Mona preferred fighting with a whip and swords. It was tricky because you can't really hide a sword. So we had to get her twin swords. The kind Elektra has.

She was really good with them.

I mostly use a whip instead of any sword or knives.

We drove towards Wahneta. Where we had all our business going on. I pulled out my box of chocolates. I offered everyone. Only Mona and I helped ourselves. Hey, were women. We have to have our chocolates.


End file.
